Nickelodeon Super Brawl: Now With Talking
Nickelodeon Super Brawl: Now With Talking is a upcoming fighting video game for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, And PS4 Fighters * Spongebob Squarepants - Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks * Invader Zim - Zim, Gir * The Ren and Stimpy Show - Ren, Stimpy, Powdered Toast Man * Breadwinners - SwaySway, Bhudeuce, T-Midi, Ketta, Jelly, Pumpers, The Breadmaker, Ronnie, Zoona * Paw Patrol - Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Skye, Everest, Ryder, Rubble, Zuma (DLC) * Harvey Beaks - Harvey, Fee, Foo * Shimmer And Shine - Shimmer, Shine, Zeta, Nazboo, Lea, Zac (DLC) * The Loud House - Lincoln, Clyde, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa * Peppa Pig - Peppa, George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig (DLC) * Bunsen Is A Beast - Bunsen, Mikey, Amanda, Darcy * Dora The Explorer - Dora, Boots, Swiper, Benny, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Tico, Isa, Map, Backpack (DLC) * Sanjay And Craig - Sanjay, Craig, Hector, Megan, Tufflips, Noodman * Power Rangers - Red Ranger * Danny Phantom - Danny * The Fairly OddParents - Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Crocker, Timmy's Dad * Rocko's Modern Life - Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Mr Bighead * Super Mario - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser (Switch Exclusive) * Welcome To the Wayne - Ansi, Olly Timbers * Ratchet and Clank - Ratchet, Clank (PS4 Exclusive) * * * * * * * * * Special Attacks * Spongebob Squarepants - He Uses The Jellyfish To Zap The Fighter * Patrick Star - Patrick eats A lot of Krabby Patties and then burps at the fighter Brawl Call Voice Actors Isaiah Slater As The Announcer Tom Kenny As SpongeBob/Heffer Bill Faggerbakke As Patrick Rodger Bumpass As Squidward Clancy Brown As Mr Krabs Mr. Lawrence As Plankton/Filburt Carolyn Lawrence As Sandy Cheeks Richard Steven Horvitz As Zim Rosearik Rikki Simons As Gir Billy West As Ren/Stimpy ???????? As Powdered Toast Man Robbie Daymond As SwaySway Eric Bauza As Bhudeuce Kari Wahlgren As Ketta/Amanda S. Scott Bullock As T-Midi Alexander Polinsky As Jelly Michael-Leon Wooley As Pumpers Candi Milo As Ronnie Tara Strong As Zoona/Timmy Turner Jaxon Mercey As Ryder Drew Davis As Marshall Justin Kelley As Chase Devan Cohen As Rubble Samuel Faraci As Rocky Carter Throne As Zuma Kallan Holley As Skye Berkley Silverman As Everest Max Charles As Harvey Angelina Wahler As Fee Tom Robinson As Foo Eva Bella As Shimmer Isabella Cramp As Shine Alina Foley As Leah Justin Berlinger As Zac Lacey Chabert As Zeta Dee Bradley Baker As Nazboo Collin Dean As Lincoln Catherine Taber As Lori Lilliana Mumy As Leni Nika Futterman As Luna Cristina Pucelli As Luan Jessica DiCicco As Lynn/Lucy Grey Griffin As Lola/Lana Lara Jill Miller As Lisa Harley Bird As Peppa Oliver May & Alice May As George Mowenna Banks As Mummy Pig Richard Ridings As Daddy Pig Ben Giroux As Mikey Jeremy Rowley As Bunsen Cristina Milizia As Darcy Fatima Ptacek As Dora Koda Gursoy As Boots Marc Weiner As Swiper/Map Alexandria Suarez As Backpack Skai Jackson As Isa Jean Carlos Celi As Tico Matt Gumley As Benny Jacob Medrano As Diego Thomas Sharkey as Baby Jaguar Maulik Pancholy As Sanjay Chris Hardwick As Craig Matt Jones As Hector Linda Cardellini As Megan Chris D'Elia As Tufflips Tony Hale As Noodman ???????? As Red Ranger David Kaufman As Danny Daran Norris As Cosmo/Tmmy's Dad Susanne Blakeslee As Wanda Carlos Alazraqui As Crocker/Rocko Charlie Adler As Mr. Bighead Alanna Ubach As Ansi Billy Lopez As Olly TimbersCategory:Fighting video game Category:Nick Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:E-rated Games Category:Nicktoons Games